Seguir adelante
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Todos pasamos por situaciones dolorosas, lo importante es levantarse y seguir adelante


¡HOLA! ¿Qué tal? Aquí les traigo este one-shot que he estado trabajando por bastante tiempo y apenas logré finalizarlo. Espero sea de su gusto :D

 **Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Seguir adelante**

Hinata Uzumaki era una modista japonesa que vivía en París, Francia, con su esposo y sus dos pequeños hijos. Vivían en una casa no muy ostentosa, pero si lo suficientemente espaciosa para ellos cuatro. Ella era feliz criando a sus pequeños, compartiendo con su marido y dedicándose a aquella labor que tanto le apasionó desde que era muy joven. La vida no podía ser más perfecta, sin embargo no todo podía ser así siempre y a veces el universo te lo recordaba de la peor forma posible.

Un accidente le había arrebatado la vida de su amado Naruto. Aquel enérgico hombre, tan trabajador y un gran padre de familia, había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de un desquiciado ebrio al volante, y ahora, dentro de un ataúd, viajaba de vuelta a Japón con su familia; después de todo, todos sus parientes y amigos vivían allí.

Vivir en Francia fue una decisión que tomaron poco después de casarse. Naruto pensaba que allí el trabajo de Hinata sería más reconocido, y tenía razón, ¿Quién no usaba sus diseños? Incluso al quedar embarazada de Boruto no dejó de trabajar, por el contrario, se permitió la oportunidad de diseñar ropa para bebés y niños.

Pero ahora, ¿Qué sentido tenía permanecer en aquella ciudad tan lejos de todo? No tenían muchos amigos y sinceramente, necesitaba a su familia en esos momentos tan duros. Lo que más le preocupaba ahora eran sus hijos. Boruto apenas había empezado la primaria y Himawari asistía al prescolar, tal vez reiniciar sus vidas en Japón no sería tan difícil para ellos.

Tras la devastadora noticia, no se había dado el momento de llorar y sufrir la pérdida de su marido. Debía mantenerse fuerte por el bien de sus hijos, por ello había tomado la decisión de vender la casa, la boutique y regresar al país nipón.

Al llegar, los procesos para el velorio ocurrieron muy rápido. Familiares y amigos de ambos se encontraban allí, dando una última despedida al rubio. Tal vez el velorio no fue tan pesado como creyó, lo difícil fue cuando llegó el día del entierro. Ese día sintió que el alma terminaba de fracturársele en cientos de pedazos, ese día por primera vez lloró con intensidad ante la pérdida de su marido. Ver el ataúd bajar en aquel agujero le hizo ver que no era una pesadilla, era real, Naruto había muerto y nunca más volvería a ver ni sus brillantes ojos azules ni aquella sonrisa que le había enamorado.

Su primo Neji le abrazó con fuerza y paciencia, ella no iba a superar aquello de un momento para otro, ninguno podía culparla por sentir tanto dolor. Y lloró. Lloró por días hasta que no quedó ni una lagrima, sintiéndose terrible por no ser capaz de abandonar su habitación en la casa de su padre, sintiéndose mal por no ser capaz de ir a ver a sus hijos y seguir adelante por ellos.

—¿Mami está enferma? —Preguntó la pequeña de cinco años. Para ella su padre estaba en un lugar bonito junto a sus abuelos, la muerte era vista por los niños como la llamada urgente de algún dios para trabajar como un ángel, así que no entendía porque su madre estaba tan triste.

—Ella se siente un poco mal Hima —contestó Hanabi de forma comprensiva—¿Qué tal si le llevamos un té? Seguro se sentirá mejor.

—¡Si! —Exclamó sonriente antes de ir a la cocina junto a su tía.

Por otro lado, Boruto no pensaba las cosas de forma tan inocente como su hermana. Era cierto que solo tenía siete años, pero él había sido más apegado a su progenitor y su ausencia le empezaba a afectar mucho. Por suerte, Neji pudo darse cuenta de ello y supo que debía ayudar a su prima a volver en sí, no podía dejar que solo se sumiera en la tristeza y la depresión.

—Ellos te necesitan, no me imagino lo que debes sentir, pero debes seguir adelante, por ellos —Hinata se removió un poco en la cama para mirar al mayor. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, estaba muy pálida por no recibir algo de luz solar y su largo cabello estaba desaliñado.

—Lo sé —respondió con voz apagada. Neji tenía razón, no podía seguir llorando el día entero, sus hijos la necesitaban, no podía dejar que su hermana y primo se ocuparan de ellos—. Sé que a Naruto no le habría gustado verme así —se esforzó mucho en sonreír, más al mencionar el nombre de su difunto esposo—¿Cómo están ellos?

—Hima está bien, Boruto está muy decaído en realidad…

No pudo escuchar mucho más ya que Hanabi entró junto a los dos niños, trayendo consigo una taza de té. Los pequeños Uzumaki se subieron a la cama y se abrazaron a su madre; Hinata los necesitaba tanto como ellos a ella, no podía depender de nadie más para seguir adelante, no podía causarle más problemas a su familia.

—Todo estará bien cariño —dijo a su hijo mayor, sintiendo como este se esforzaba en no sollozar.

Debía recuperarse, debía seguir adelante, por sus hijos y también por ella misma.

…

Habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de su marido. Ya no vivía en casa de su padre. Había conseguido un buen empleo diseñando solo que no para personas sino para muñecas, y con el tiempo fue capaz de comprar un departamento para ella y sus dos hijos.

Como cada mañana, luego de enviar a sus pequeños a la escuela, iba a una cafetería por las cercanías de su edificio. Su trabajo no empezaba hasta las diez de la mañana así que no tenía mayor prisa. Era una rutina que se había acentuado con el tiempo. El café de aquel lugar le relajaba mucho, era delicioso y le permitía un pequeño tiempo para sí misma, no porque estuviera desesperada por tenerlo, sino porque no le gustaba permanecer sola en casa hasta que su hora de trabajar comenzara. Todos los días eran iguales y eso no le disgustaba, era más sencillo esperar al trabajo allí y luego por la tarde ir por Boruto y Himawari.

—Lo de siempre —la joven mesera colocó la taza de café frente suyo. La misma que le atendía todos los días y que le trataba con mucha amabilidad. Siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa junto a la ventana, pedía el mismo tipo de café y se quedaba largo rato mirando a la gente pasar por la calle.

—Gracias Moegi —asintió y la chica de hebras naranjas sonrió.

—¿Cómo están los niños? —Preguntó viéndole beber un poco de su café.

—Oh están muy bien, Boruto ya empezó el tercer grado y Hima acaba de iniciar la primaria —contestó sonriendo tenuemente al pensar en lo rápido que sus dos hijos crecían.

—Que rápido pasa el tiempo, me alegra mucho escuchar eso —respondió con cierta emoción, después de todo, conocía muy bien a esos niños ya que algunos fines de semana iban a comer en la cafetería. Estaba por comentar algo más, cuando la campanilla que indicaba un nuevo cliente captó su atención—¡Bienvenido! Hinata-san, en seguida vuelvo —dijo antes de ir a atender a su nuevo cliente.

La mujer de ahora corta cabellera azulada le siguió con la mirada hasta la entrada, donde un hombre alto de cabellos blanco entraba, pero tal vez lo que captó su atención sobre él fue notar el bastón con el cual se ayudaba a caminar. Aquel hombre era ciego, eso era muy evidente. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué le habría sucedido, si era algo de nacimiento o un accidente. Era curioso pensar que todos tenían alguna clase de problema o dolor que sobrellevar.

—Hinata-san —la voz de Moegi le trajo de vuelta a la realidad—, todas las mesas están ocupadas ¿no le importaría compartir? —La pregunta le tomó desprevenida. Se fijó en el hombre desconocido un momento y luego negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Para nada, adelante. Sé que en realidad estoy ocupando un lugar sin necesidad.

—No diga eso, usted siempre será bienvenida —negó la chica, ayudando un poco a su cliente a tomar asiento—. Me sorprende verle aquí tan temprano, ¿le traigo lo de siempre?

—Si, por favor.

Hinata comprendió que no era la única con algún tipo de rutina en esa cafetería. Por la reacción de Moegi comprendió que ese hombre debía ir con cierta frecuencia, pero no lo había visto por ir en horarios diferentes. Suponía que era una de esas curiosas casualidades.

—Espero no causarle ninguna molestia, señorita —habló el hombre de cabellos blancos mientras doblaba su bastón y lo dejaba a un lado de la mesa.

—Oh no, descuide, no es ninguna molestia —negó con amabilidad—. No le había visto antes por aquí.

—Yo tampoco —comentó en un tono bromista. Hyuuga no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario, ese hombre no parecía muy afligido por su condición así que no pretendía hacerle sentir así—. Fue un chiste terrible, lo siento. Suelo venir en las tardes, pero hoy me apeteció venir más temprano.

—No fue un chiste tan malo, y lo entiendo, yo también suelo venir aquí.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que decidió hablar con un extraño. En esa cafetería solo platicaba con Moegi y eran muy pocas las palabras que llegaban a cruzar debido a que la menor tenía que trabajar. Toneri Otsutsuki, como se había presentado, era un hombre un par de años mayor que ella. Comentó que se había mudado hacía unos pocos meses a la ciudad junto a uno de sus hermanos mayores. Era encantador debía admitir, no parecía acomplejado en lo absoluto por su discapacidad y su compañía fue muy agradable hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse a su trabajo, prometiendo que podrían encontrarse de nuevo otro día en la cafetería.

Nunca se imaginó ser capaz de hacer un amigo más en su vida, al menos no uno tan cercano. Tal vez en todo ese tiempo lo único que necesitaba era a alguien con quien platicar un poco, debía admitir que tras la muerte de su esposo se había aislado de casi todos porque consideraba que todas las personas que conocía eran amigos de su esposo, no de ella, y al no estar más él, la conexión con ellos se debilitó por no decir que desapareció. Hanabi y Neji eran las únicas personas a las cuales consideraba cercanas, pero ahora Toneri se había unido a su vida de una forma tan casual y natural que le costaba creerlo.

Había algo en él que le daba gran curiosidad y era la forma en la cual percibía el mundo a su alrededor. En algún momento, fue capaz de contarle como había perdido la visión: un accidente de auto. Curioso y doloroso al mismo tiempo.

—Tal vez fue un castigo por conducir enojado, quien sabe —se arriesgó a comentar—, no recuerdo con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió ese día. Yo era alguien que guardaba mucho rencor ¿sabes? Pero desde el accidente, no quería que me quedara solo eso.

—Debió ser muy difícil, no tienes que hablar de esto si no te sientes bien al hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, pasó hace tanto tiempo que ya no es algo que pueda afectarme —se encogió de hombros.

—¿No hay modo de que puedas volver a ver algún día? —Preguntó algo temerosa de tocar alguna fibra muy sensible.

—Pues estoy en una lista de espera para donación de retinas, pero es tan infinita como el espacio —contestó sonriendo un poco, transmitiéndole de ese modo que no había nada de qué preocuparse—. Me resigné a que eso difícilmente pasará, me acostumbre a esta vida, a sentir el mundo que me rodea, en realidad es mejor que solo ver. Todos tus sentidos se agudizan, es como ser un súper héroe ¿no crees?

—No podría decir que sí, pero me gustaría percibir las cosas del mismo modo que tú —dejó salir un ligero suspiro antes de hablar nuevamente—. Cuando mi esposo murió, sentía que todo se había vuelto oscuro, incluso cuando ya han pasado dos años, es como si no fuera capaz de notar nada más, lo único que me importa ahora son mis hijos, es como si ya no pudiese notar que es lo que hay a mi alrededor.

Hubo un momento de silencio que podría parecer incómodo. Toneri se inclinó sobre la mesa y estiro sus manos hasta ser capaz de tocar el rostro de Hinata, palpándolo con suma delicadeza, acariciando cada parte de este con mucho cuidado, incluso tocando su corto y lacio cabello con sus dedos. Debía admitir que no esperaba esa clase de reacción, pero no se molestó ni le apartó, después de todo, esa era su forma de _ver._

—No es justo que una mujer tan hermosa esté tan triste —finalmente rompió el silencio, retirando lentamente sus manos de su rostro y cabello—. Es curioso que digas eso, tal vez no vea nada, pero desde que te conozco, siento como si una luz se hubiera encendido en esta oscuridad que me rodea constantemente. Te has convertido en una especie de sol para mí.

Toneri se despidió y salió de la cafetería, dejando a la mujer de ojos perlados realmente sorprendida. No recordaba que alguien le hubiera dicho palabras tan hermosas desde su difunto esposo. No podía creer que él le considerara de ese modo, una viuda triste con dos hijos no suele ser muy llamativa y que Toneri estuviera ciego no parecía afectar su criterio.

…

Que a Boruto y Himawari les gustara tanto convivir con su nuevo amigo le hacía bastante feliz. No fue difícil que formara una conexión con ellos. No parecía tener mucha experiencia con niños, pero se las había ingeniado para parecer interesante ante ellos. Para los niños era algún tipo de súper héroe con sentidos aumentados, algo así como _Daredevil_. En un año que llevaban conociéndose, todo había cambiado mucho, era como si Toneri ocupara un lugar en su familia también.

—Mira mami, lo hice en la escuela —Himawari se acercó a su madre con una hoja, en realidad, se trataba de un dibujo hecho por la niña—, la maestra dijo que me quedó muy bien.

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Apreciaba cada dibujo de su pequeña, pero ese le dejó totalmente sin palabras. Se trataba de una imagen familiar, por supuesto que estaba ella junto a sus hijos, pero también aparecía Naruto como una especie de ángel en el cielo y, además, quien parecía ser Toneri junto a ellos.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó al no recibir una respuesta, llegando a entristecerse un poco.

—Es hermoso, Hima —dijo abrazando a la niña contra sí.

—Quería poner al abuelito, a la tía Hanabi y al tío Neji, pero no me dio tiempo en la escuela —comentó, correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre con cariño.

—Puedes hacer uno nuevo con ellos —contestó acariciando sus cabellos.

—Me gustaría que Toneri pudiera verlo…

—Apuesto a que le gustaría mucho.

…

—Me gustaría poder ver el dibujo de Hima —Toneri sonrió, se sentía enternecido de ser considerado parte de la familia—. En realidad, quisiera poder verlos a ustedes tres…

—Toneri…—Hinata le miró con pesar, si tan solo pudiera hacer más por él. Toneri le había devuelto la alegría a su familia, le ayudó a no sentirse tan sola y compartía con sus hijos como ningún otro lo había hecho, por ello sentía que necesitaba regresárselo de algún modo—¿Cómo va la espera de la donación?

—No hay mucha diferencia, ya te dije que no espero encontrar un donante —respondió el Otsutsuki cambiando su expresión a una más seria—. Mis hermanos creen que en otro país pueda tener más suerte, pero no quiero dejar Japón.

El tema pasó a otro plano y acabaron hablando de otras cosas, como la familia o el trabajo, así como todas las veces que se encontraban, aunque Hinata no dejaba de pensar en si habría una manera de hacer algo por Toneri.

…

Sakura Haruno era una de las pocas amigas de su esposo con las que mantenía cierto contacto, más que nada porque su hija estudiaba con Boruto y se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela o en reuniones de padres. Tal vez había sido extraño para la mujer de pelo rosa que decidiera ocupar un rato de su tiempo en el hospital, pero la doctora no parecía preocupada por ello.

—Lo que me preguntas es un poco complejo de averiguar, Hinata —empezó a explicar la de hebras rosadas mientras meneaba el café que tenía sobre la mesa. El mejor lugar para reunirse había sido la cafetería—¿Dices que es para un amigo?

—Sí, él ha estado en esa lista de espera por años y quería saber si de verdad tiene una oportunidad. —Explicó, bajando la mirada por unos segundos al pensar en el albino.

—Veré que puedo hacer, hablaré con la directora del hospital —respondió antes de estirar su mano para sujetar la de la Hyuga—. Este amigo tuyo parece muy importante para ti, al menos para que te preocupes así por él.

—Es una gran persona, ha sido un gran amigo y los niños lo adoran, pensé que podría hacer algo por él del mismo modo que lo ha hecho por mi familia.

Sakura le miró con cierta ternura. Sabía que la vida debió ser muy difícil después de perder a su esposo, pero le parecía tierno que al fin apareciera alguien en su vida que fuera capaz de llenar poco a poco aquel vacío. Por supuesto que ella jamás olvidaría a Naruto, pero el duelo no debía ser eterno, siempre había que continuar avanzando y tratar de ser feliz una vez más.

…

La espera había sido bastante larga, pero finalmente obtuvo una respuesta por parte de Sakura, quien le confirmó que si había una oportunidad para Toneri de ser compatible con un donante, solo que este no se encontraba en Tokio. Sabiendo eso, Hinata y Toneri se despidieron por un tiempo, ya que él debía viajar al otro extremo del país para realizar los exámenes correspondientes y ver si era posible el trasplante.

De ese modo, pasaron varios meses en los que recibía pocas noticas gracias a uno de sus hermanos que había viajado con él. Solo podía esperar que todo saliera bien, que él estuviera bien. Mientras tanto, ella y sus dos hijos continuaron sus vidas con una paz y felicidad que no tenían desde la muerte de Naruto.

Ahora, en el día de la ceremonia de nuevo ingreso, Hinata había llevado a sus hijos a su nuevo primer día: Boruto iniciaba el cuarto grado y Himawari el segundo. La primavera seguía siendo bastante fría, pero valía de pena al ver las calles repletas de flores de cerezos, un espectáculo hermoso del cual era difícil aburrirse.

—¿Qué has sabido de tu amigo? —Preguntó Sakura, como siempre se habían encontrado para platicar. Con el tiempo había entendido que ella no era solo amiga de Naruto, también era suya y sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que necesitara.

—Su hermano me contó que regresaría a Tokio para la primavera —respondió con un toque de nerviosismo al pensar en ver al Otsutsuki después de un tiempo, con el invierno tan fuerte que habían pasado, no hubo posibilidades de que regresara antes.

—¿Su hermano? —Repitió confundida—¿Significa que él no…?

—No lo sé, en realidad no me dio muchos detalles de cómo salió todo, solo me comentaba que Toneri estaba bien. Zetsu-san no muy comunicativo conmigo —se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Solo lo sabré cuando vea a Toneri de nuevo…

—Es bastante grosero de su parte —refutó con el ceño fruncido—. Aunque si es él quien te escribe, tal vez nada haya cambiado, Tsunade-sama no volvió a comentarme nada al respecto…

—Es muy posible —bajó la mirada—, pero al menos hubo un intento.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la escuela dejando a sus hijos para el primer día. Haruno alegó que tenía tiempo, así que decidieron entrar a la cafetería que Hinata frecuentaba para tomar un chocolate caliente, el frío seguía haciendo mella en el ambiente.

—Gracias Moegi —agradeció la de ojos perla como siempre al recibir las bebidas por parte de la mesera.

—Un placer, disfrútenlo —sonrió antes de retirarse.

—Como te decía, me disgusta mucho la actitud que está tomando Sarada con respecto a su padre, entiendo que quiera verlo más, pero no hay mucho que yo puedo hacer si Sasuke-kun siempre está viajando por trabajo, además que su familia siempre vela mucho por ella…

Las dos mujeres platicaron por un rato hasta que la pelirrosa debió marcharse a su trabajo, quedándose Hinata en su lugar de siempre en espera de que llegara la hora de marcharse al trabajo. La campanilla que indicaba un nuevo cliente sonó un par de veces, mas no prestó mucha atención a quien entraba o salía, al menos hasta que una persona acabó por pararse junto a su mesa.

—¿Le importa si me siento aquí? Está lleno.

Hinata giró el rostro, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al tener a Toneri frente a ella después de tanto tiempo, pero quizás lo que más le sorprendió, fueron aquellos bellos ojos azules que la detallaban con fascinación.

—Es bueno verte por fin, Hinata.

…

Ver después de tantos años era algo tan gratificante que no tenía palabras para describirlo. Había tardado en acostumbrarse a hacerlo, pero pasar tanto tiempo en Fukuoka había resultado bastante útil. Adaptarse de nuevo a la luz, a los colores, a _ver_ con sus ojos en lugar de sus manos había resultado laborioso, pero había valido toda la pena del mundo ahora que veía a esa hermosa mujer de cortos cabellos azulinos. Era cierto que no le había escrito y quizás fue por el deseo de querer estar completamente preparado para verla, además que no sabía que decirle y su hermano le repetía que se concentrara en su rehabilitación.

Pero eso ya que mas daba, había regresado, siendo capaz de contemplar todo lo que le rodeaba: las calles, los arboles, la cafetería, a Hinata y sus dos hijos. Quizás eso había sido lo mejor de todo, el poder estar con esa pequeña familia de esa manera, comprobando con su vista lo que sus demás sentidos ya habían notado, la calidez que les rodeaba y el encanto que les caracterizaba.

Claro que ver no implicaba que algo fuera diferente en cuanto a su relación con ellos, seguía siendo cercana y confortante, como si ellos fueran de verdad su familia.

—Este es el dibujo que hizo Hima esa vez —dijo Hinata entregándole la hoja que siempre llevaba doblada consigo. Toneri sintió que el corazón se le contraía el pecho al verse incluido en aquella imagen familiar.

—Es muy hermoso…

Así como Hinata había hallado en él una especie de luz motivadora, él también lo había hecho en ella y sus dos pequeños. Habían encontrado en el otro una razón para seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades y con el tiempo que estarían juntos, podrían contra muchas más.

FIN

Gracias por leer este fic tan cursi, deposite su vomito arcoíris aquí (¿?) Ok no, espero que les haya gustado, al final me trabé porque no sabía cómo darle un cierre decente, así que me disculpo por ello :C Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos, espero nos veamos en otras historias :D


End file.
